Little White Room
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: The sight of all the blood made Scourge's heart race, he wanted to see more. He wanted to paint this white room, this boring white room with life. And the only way he was going to have life in this room was to go to the source. By the time he was done with his work, there would be no one left out there to stop him. Inspired by "Eyes of Tomorrow" by Broken Iris.


**Inspired by a song called "Eyes of Tomorrow" by Broken Iris. I've been reading the Archie Comics and I have come to have a bit of a soft spot for Scourge. At first I wanted to draw this out, but I haven't written anything for a while.**

The world is bleak; it is full of curiosity and the wrong decisions. A person will never know where they will end up with their choices in life. It could be good, it could be bad, they won't know until the little voice in their head tells them what to do.

The voice that filled his mind only gave ideas of destruction and pain.

It worked out for him for quite some time; he successfully became a king, his little arm candy attached to his hip all the time. Everything was going great for him, everyone bowed down to him, and they fear him as they admired him from a distance. What else could he ask for?

He sure as hell didn't ask to run into the blue hero, the one that took him down, the one that ripped his rights from him…The one that dragged his beaten and bloodied body to justice.

* * *

Bright blue eyes cracked open after another restless night, sighing in frustration. He saw the same thing every day, that same boring color. He did the same thing, sitting around doing nothing or trying to sleep. He hadn't felt the same for weeks.

At first they let him do as he pleased, but a privilege like that didn't last very long. Soon enough he was restrained and drugged beyond his control, what they were doing to him was unnecessary and unfair. He wanted freedom from his confines; he wanted as much freedom as he could get in a place like this.

He was tired of this, he was tired of everything. His back hurt from sitting in the same position for so long, his restraints irritating his back tremendously. He smelt of sweat and other bodily fluids, it was disgusting to just breathe the air. Only once did he beg to the doctors to move him to a room with a window, but they ignored him completely.

"I would be better off if that blue idiot never existed…"

He screamed, he screamed and he couldn't stop. The screams changed to laughter, starting from a low chuckle to high pitched screeches of amusement. Why, why was he the one that always got the short end of the stick? He had an entire kingdom, he had a small gang. Why him? Why was he the only one to get the blame?

_White is such a boring color._

He had started to talk to himself long ago; it was boring just yelling at the various doctors that came in the room. All they did to him was force feed him all the medications he required, it was hard to keep track of how many there were, he had forgotten.

"You're telling me," He gave a chuckle and a slight cough; it was getting cold in this room, this room so dull. It was practically sucking the life out of him. "Everything in here is white. I don't understand why they can't give me just a bit of color."

_The only color in here is you…The only thing in here is a green psychopath._

"I would watch what you say to me."

_Why? You can't do a thing to me. Remember, I am you._

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it. Just shut up."

Through his little conversation his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He guessed it was time for his medications for today. He smirked when they walked in, there were four doctors total. They needed all the help they could get when it came to him.

"Good morning, Scourge, how are you?" A doctor in a white lab coat said, his glasses perched loosely on his nose. Scourge didn't say a word; he glared down at the floor as he had a mental argument with himself.

_You want to look at something other than the color white, right?_

Scourge gave a nod, the doctor thinking he was finally acknowledging him and motioned for his fellow doctors to come in the room. A small blonde pushed in a cart, looking quite nervous from being so close to the green hedgehog. She closed the door and then stood in front of it, looking to the side. As the doctor took a syringe off the cart and filled it with a clear liquid, the voice screamed at him.

_Then why don't you use those teeth of your's to good use?_

Scourge gave a smirk, only a few of his shark like teeth showing as the doctor kneeled down to his level. Without warning, Scourge lunged at the man, biting three of his fingers, hard. And he refused to let go.

It was music to his ears, the screams of the doctor and the sound of flesh ripping and a bone cracking. He whipped his head back, the fingers being completely removed from the man's hand, blood flowing freely onto the floor and his body. The doctor clutched his hand and pulled it close to his body, his once white coat stained with red.

Scourge loved every moment of the agony, the look on that face; it was scrunched up in pain. It felt almost like a bonus to see actual tears fall from his face. He laughed, he laughed loudly. He looked over at the other three doctors, his eyes lighting up at their faces. Oh how he missed the…the absolute fear in their eyes. The blonde screamed and huddled in the corner. She was a bit stupid; he was restrained, so why bother? It wasn't like he was going to hurt her, yet.

The sight of all the blood made Scourge's heart race, he wanted to see more. He wanted to paint this white room, this boring white room with life. And the only way he was going to have life in this room was to go to the source. By the time he was done with his work, there would be no one left out there to stop him.

"Then and only then will Goody Two Shoes be mine…"


End file.
